Invasion
by wataphreek
Summary: Summary: An invasion of a different kind occurs, leaving a nation crippled. Who will be left? And will they help fight? Or are they already fighting on the wrong side? Batista, Randy Orton, HHH, OC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: This story is completely made up. I do not own, nor lay claim to WWE, Dave Batista, Paul Levesque, Randy Orton (most unfortunately), or any other wrestling personality that may appear in this story. Basically if it's real, I don't own it I do, however, own any original characters that my warped little mind comes up with. Also, all actions by "real people" are created by me and do not represent anything that's really happened Any similarity to real people or situations is purely coincidental and nothing in this story (other than certain people being hotties) is based on anything real.  
  
That being said…  
  
Summary: An invasion of a different kind occurs, leaving a nation crippled. Who will be left? And will they help fight? Or are they already fighting on the wrong side? Dave Batista/Randy Orton/ Paul Levesque (HHH)/OC…possibly some other wrestlers down the line, but not sure yet.  
  
This little work will be rated R…this is based on a fictional war so war-related violence (killing, etc.) will be in here, also there will be rape, mucho bad language, and probably some sex later down the line.   
  
Constructive criticism is awesome…it's my first fanfic in a while, so be kind J  
  
And on that note, on with the program….  
  
September 5, 2005...Labor Day  
  
_Nasty-ass humid weather!_ Kari thought to herself as she desperately tried to do something with her hair. Her hair that had a determined mind of it's own, of course, and was currently becoming a cloud of auburn frizzy curls. Not that she was surprised…summer, even late summer, in Virginia is normally nothing but humid.  
  
With a sigh, she finally gave up, twisted her hair up into a sloppy bun and secured it with a clip. _Good enough, it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone._ She quickly checked her reflection in the mirror, stuck her tongue out at herself and turned to leave, pausing briefly to flick off the bathroom light.  
  
Kari was waiting on her friend Megan, who decided that Kari "simply had to" come with her to the Labor Day fireworks and laser light display that was held at the state fair grounds every year. She tried to get out of going, but Megan wouldn't give up. Not that Kari didn't like fireworks, just the opposite was true. But she knew that Megan would be meeting up with a bunch of friends--friends that she didn't know, and Kari always felt so awkward around strangers. She rolled her eyes as the doorbell rang, Glancing quickly in the mirror next to the door, she made sure her jeans and grey t-shirt looked ok, then promptly started to dread the evening to come.  
  
"Now you have to promise me you're going to at least try to be social tonight, ok?" Megan pleaded to Kari as they got out of Megan's car. "I know you think I'm being a pain in the ass…"  
  
Kari snorted and rolled her eyes. "No, Megan, not you."  
  
Megan tossed her chestnut hair out of her face and glared in response. "As I was trying to say, I just want you to have fun. There's not going to be too many people you don't know here, just 3 or 4, I promise. That won't be so bad, will it?"   
  
She really did mean well, and Kari acknowledged this to herself with a slightly exasperated sigh. "Yes, Megs, I know. And I promise that I will try." She glanced over at her friend. "It's just…you know I'm not good around people I don't know."  
  
"I know, hon, I know." Megan replied. "But it'll be ok, I promise. Now let's hurry up and find everyone before it gets too dark to see."  
  
They walked through the parking lot, which was actually a big field, to yet another big field where people were gathered in groups to watch the evening's spectacle. As they threaded their way through the crowd, Megan glanced around to try and find her friends that they were supposed to meet.  
  
After several minutes and a triumphant, "Ha!" Megan veered off to the left, dragging Kari by the arm so that she'd follow.  
  
Kari glanced around, trying in vain to see where they were headed. However the only distinct landmark she could see, if you could even call it that, was a man's head that had to be at least five inches taller than most everyone around him. She didn't think Megan knew anyone that tall, but then this _was_ Megan so their was no telling.  
  
A few minutes later and Megan did indeed stop in front of the group where the tall, raven-haired man stood. Megan quickly said hello to everyone and then pulled Kari, who had been hanging off to the side, closer in and made introductions.  
  
"This is Kari, and Kari this is Tyler, Karen, Tracy, and the big guy standing next to you is Dave."   
  
Kari smiled and said hello to each person as they were introduced, but as she looked at Dave she was caught off guard by the intensity of his eyes. Before she could even process the thought, he had turned away.   
  
Megan glanced sideways over at Kari, and made a face. Kari responded by smiling broadly and whispering, "I'm smiling. And being social. See I'm smiling _and_ being social. Look at me go!"  
  
"God your such a bitch sometimes!" Megan rolled her eyes and smirked.   
  
Kari burst out laughing, and was surprised when Dave turned to her and smiled slightly. She returned the smile, the laughter still in her eyes.  
  
While waiting for the fireworks show to start, Kari honestly did try to be as outgoing as possible. Megan was happy and, truth be told, Kari _was_ actually having a good time. This was the first time in quite a while that she can remember having fun. During this time, she noticed that Dave seldom joined in the conversation unless someone said something directly to him. _Maybe he's just as shy as I am_. Though she almost didn't see how…the man was huge, being well over six feet tall, and very muscular. She quickly chastised herself…after all she didn't know him, and certainly shouldn't be assuming anything about him.  
  
Shortly thereafter the fireworks began exploding in the sky. As the crowds around them responded with the appropriate "oohs" and "aaah's", Kari thought she heard a familiar voice behind her. So when the next group of fireworks went off, she quickly turned around and saw one of her friends from work, Melissa. They smiled at each other, and then Kari made her way back the few feet that separated them to say hello, just as a laser light show started to accompany the fireworks.  
  
Just as she came up to Melissa, people started looking off to the right instead of up at the sky. It looked like there were explosions going off. The fireworks quickly came to a halt, and the laser that had been previously creating designs in the sky, was reduced to a red pinpoint of light.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Melissa ask no one in particular. "I wonder if there was a malfunction and the fireworks are exploding…"  
  
Her thought was abruptly cut off by someone in the distance yelling, "Bomb! We're being bombed!" It seemed like most people didn't believe, or just possibly couldn't fathom, that something like that could be happening. This was _Richmond_, not Washington, DC or New York. At least that's what everyone thought until a shrill whistle was heard, followed by a loud explosion less than fifty yards from where they stood. Dirt, grass and body parts could be seen flying up into the air where the impact was.  
  
Once Dave saw the explosion, he looked around to make sure his group was together. He immediately notice that Kari wasn't there, but relaxed ever so slightly when he saw her a few feet back with another group. Moving quickly, he pushed his way through the panicking crowd and grabbed her arm. There was a look of dismay and terror on her face, and he could tell that she was trying to absorb the fact that she had just seen dozens of people blown to bits.  
  
"You've got to come with us," he said as he tried to lead her away, "we've got to get out of…"  
  
"Look!" Kari cried, pulling her arm out of his grasp and pointing up at the sky. A flash of annoyance flashed across Dave's face at the delay, but he obliged anyway.  
  
The laser light was moving again, but instead of patriotic pictures like before, words were now coming in to view. The throng of people that had been trying to get away from the field, slowly took notice and stopped to read.  
  
_Your county has been invaded by the Sovereignty of Sarusdia.  
You are now all prisoners of war  
You will obey us  
Or you will die._

As I'm sure as you're aware Sarusdia (pronounced sa-ROOZ-dee-ah) is a pretend country (andI even made up a pronounciation...how sad is that???) I'm feeling uncharacteristically PC this evening and didn't want to piss anyone off by using a real country. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

No sooner had Dave finished reading the statement than more whistles could be heard off in the distance but getting closer by the second. The sky was soon full of trails of light…more bombs were coming.  
  
"Get down!" he yelled to Kari. He threw the both of them onto the ground, hopefully providing them some protection from what was to come.   
  
There are always a few times in a person's life where, when looking back, they can remember everything in agonizingly minute detail. Dave knew in an instant this would be one of those times. The dirt that flew up into the air as they landed on the ground. The woman a few feet away, staring up at the sky and paralyzed by fear. The look in Kari's eyes before he pushed her head down to protect her from the impending blasts. Those few seconds seemed to last an eternity, but passed by in a heartbeat.   
  
And at the end of that heartbeat, all hell broke loose.  
  
There were at least three explosions close by, possibly more. It was hard to tell --- the first was so close and so loud, Dave's ears immediately began to ring. Debris began to rain down, pelting their bodies and bouncing onto the ground surrounding them. He could feel Kari shaking under his arm and pulled her closer to give her some comfort just as much to protect her.  
  
"It's going to be ok," he half yelled into her ear. "We'll be alright."   
  
She pulled away from him briefly and looked at him in disbelief. "Are you fucking crazy?" she mouthed.  
  
His mouth twitched into a half smile before her pushed her back down. In truth, he'd said that for his benefit just as much as hers. He said a silent prayer before ducking his head down. A prayer for them that they would be safe. And a prayer for those that wouldn't.   
  
After what seemed like hours the explosions around them stopped. Dave picked his head up and glanced around, surveying the chaos around him. The air was quiet now, and the glow of scattered fires gave off enough light to see that people were moving about. He could hear shouting off in the distance, but was unable to discern what was being said.  
  
"I think it's over," he said to Kari as he slowly sat up.  
  
She sat up as well. "Where's Megan?" she asked, looking around to where they had been standing a few minutes earlier. Unfortunately the ground where they had been standing was now a crater.   
  
"Where are they?" she repeated, looking over to Dave expectantly.  
  
He glanced over at her, then quickly turned his eyes away. "They're gone," he said quietly.  
  
"They're gone? What do you mean, they're gone?" Tears sprang to her eyes, the fires around her suddenly looked like they were under water. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. "They can't just fucking disappear!"  
  
Dave slowly let out the breath he had been holding and put a hand on her shoulder. "Look at where the bomb made contact, Kari. Nothing could have made it through that."  
  
"So they just…disintegrated?" Her voice was louder now, unable to comprehend what happened. "That's not…they can't…"   
  
A sob wracked through her body as she finally began to accept her friend's grizzly fate.   
  
Dave rubbed her shoulder awkwardly, unsure of what to do. They'd been his friends as well, but right now he was torn between comforting Kari and trying to find out what was going on. Finally he couldn't bear to see her crying and pulled her into a hug. She buried her head on his chest while she cried.  
  
"Hey, come on now," Dave said quietly, "I don't mean to sound harsh, but we've got to see what's going on around here. We've got to see if we can get out of here." He rubbed Kari's back one last time and then gently pushed her away. She looked up at him, fear and sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Ok…I'm ok," she said as she took several deep breaths to calm herself. "At the risk of sounding stupid, where the hell is Sarusdia? And why are they pissed off at us?"  
  
He shook his head and shrugged in response. "I know they're over in Europe somewhere…as for why, I have no idea. I don't follow the news too closely, so I haven't heard anything. But we need to see if we can get out of here and worry about all that later."   
  
Taking her hand, he started to head in the general direction of the parking lot. Their progress was slower than he would have liked but it wasn't to be helped. The ground was treacherous, between holes, debris, and bodies.   
  
"Don't look down," he said, as he maneuvered them further out of the field.  
  
"Why?" she asked, and then looked down to see an undistinguishable body part several feet away. "Holy shit."   
  
Dave turned around and cocked an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything. Normally he would have had a rude comment about not being able to follow directions, but given the circumstances he felt it was better to bite his tongue.  
  
"Hold it there!" a voice called out to them from the right. "You're not going anywhere." 


End file.
